


A Mansion of the Mind

by Cyberrkichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Soul Eater, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And my gf will murder me if she finds this, Creator cries a lot and makes OCs to make herself feel better, Creator has depression, Creator has insomnia, Creator is afraid to sleep, Creator is tired, Creator needs to sleep but is afraid of nightmares, Dammit guys stop drinking, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It'll get better, M/M, Multi, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, a lot of OCs - Freeform, but I rolplay as them so, like I have characters from the fandoms that I didn't create, my dad wants to beat me because I'm still up haha, no beta we die like men, some arent mine really, um dont worry its not that bad though, yeah - Freeform, yes i know thats a lot of bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrkichi/pseuds/Cyberrkichi
Summary: Somewhere in the world, there's a girl. She has creativity just waiting to burst, the worlds and universes and people in her head just aching to come out in words. She loves her creations, who, really, aren't her CREATIONS- they're more her children. She created them; but since that fateful day in seventh grade, when she made her first creation, they have all developed their own personalities, goals, preferences- and the such. They are willing to listen to their creator, and she tries her hardest for them.Except in these situations.The situations in which they're living in the Mind Mansion, and, when she needs to escape, it's there that she finds herself.When FT won't shut the hell up, Ani is trying to murder Aoi, Ciel is trying not to snap- and Ore and Mirae are standing in the corner, giggling to themselves like the maniacs they are.Oh, how the creator feels like stabbing her children.TLDR; A story on me, my OCs, and the others that I just use in roleplays. We all annoy the fuck out of each other and I need to sleep.
Comments: 7901
Kudos: 3





	A Mansion of the Mind

It was a relatively quiet day in the mansion.

Everyone was doing their own thing; whether that be designing a new fashion line, painting something for their boyfriend, cooking for the mansion, or using the stage in the basement. Whether it was making some new music with the sound of pure, epic beats blasting through their headphones, or simply just reading a book while sitting on their bedroom windowsill. All was peaceful...

At least, until yelling erupted from the living room.

The sound of yelling jarred a red-headed prince out of his concentration on his current book, which annoyed him a little; after all, it was hard enough for him to find a book that he liked, let alone a book that could capture him the way The Hunger Games did.

Aaron stood up reluctantly from his rather comfortable chair, setting his book down on his desk as he gave a large, long stretch. He had been sitting there, binging the Hunger Games for about thirty minutes; which may not seem that long to a lot of people, but for Aaron? A prince? No, not just a prince. A knight, a mage. He had an aim that could put professionals to shame, and had stuck down many with his blade. And the black runes along his arms weren’t for show; they were visual representations of his magic. Someone like him simply didn’t find enjoyment in reading; and now that he had found such enjoyment, he was going to harm whoever interrupted Catching Fire.

When Aaron walked down the stairs, he was expecting to see Ethan and Sai at it again; not Ink yelling at Reboot to get off of the ceiling.

“Reboot, we _just_ painted the walls, now there’s FreaKING FoOTpRINTs ON thE ceILING!”

“The ceiling is my home. The ceiling is comfortable. The ceiling is great. You should join me on the ceiling.”

Aaron stared at this for a few minutes, his alternate counterparts joining him.

“So… what the hell happened here…?” The prince asked Ochita, his human doppelganger, and the only one who actually looked sober/well slept/interested enough to know what was happening.

“Well, apparently, Reboot is half spider.”

“Yeah, I got that part.”

“I dunno man, I got down here right before you did.” This caused Aaron to give a small, disinterested ‘hm’. As more people went into the room to watch Reboot make a web out of strings while Ink yelled at him, Aaron took the chance to escape before too many people went in, a few others that didn’t like tight spaces following his lead.

As Aaron walked back to his room, one thought was on his mind.

Today was not going to be a quiet day like anyone hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on Ao3, please be nice to me- I don't do well at the start of stuff but over time I get better once I get into the flow qwq


End file.
